Protector
by SweetBabyBreath
Summary: This takes place right before Port Angeles with Edward and Bella in class together! One Shot!


The noise of the corridor did not drown out Jessica's excited squeal as she shuffled over to me with Angela in tow.

"Today is going to be amazing!" she clapped while jumping up and down, "There is this store in Port Angeles that has the cutest dresses and we are not leaving till we have tried every single one on!" Jess was clearly oblivious to my horrified expression but Angela smiled apologetically toward me. I shut my locker turning slowly trying to look excited.

"Yeah it's going to be great!" I said, flashing a smile while trying to pump as much enthusiasm into my voice as possible. "I know you both are going to look amazing."

"I know right! I have been on this diet..." Jessica began but I soon tuned her out not paying much attention to what she was saying.

The bell rang meaning it was time for gym. I let out a long exasperated sigh. Edward and I shared two classes, Biology and Gym. I absolutely hated having to be in the same gym class with this graceful god-like creature while I stumbled around looking like a drunk.

"Well, I will catch you guys later. I don't want to be late for class!" I told my friends who where too absorbed in their conversation to pay much attention to me. I walked towards the gymnasium a little giddy but also dreading what was coming. I changed in a haze into my leggings and sneakers nervous to see Edward. Last time I saw him, we where talking in his car outside my house and he asked me not to fall into the ocean which miraculously I didn't. I walked out of the locker room and into the gym struggling to get my hair tied up.

"You missed a piece." my heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. I felt him wind the piece of hair around my ponytail and tuck it under the hair-tie.

"Thank you." I said turning to face him only to find he was standing a lot closer to me than I expected. I looked up into his golden eyes melting inside a little. "How was your camping trip?"

"It was good." he answered with the slightest smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?" I asked curiously wondering what could have happened to trigger that smile.

He was about to answer but then the coach clapped his hands calling everyone in.

"Okay class, today we are going to be playing dodge-ball," everyone suddenly perked up and started talking among themselves clearly excited. "Dived yourselves into two team." I gulped and looked towards the exit door wondering if I could book it before the coach saw me.

"He's going to notice." Edward stated as he analyzed my expression with a full blown, breath taking smile on his beautiful face. I felt my cheeks redden slightly. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." he said fiercely with a slight glint in his eyes. This smile was still there but not as warm. He placed his hand on the small of my back leading me towards on side of the court and then quickly took a protective stance in front of me. The coach blew his whistle and everyone took off.

"You know I am perfectly capable of taking care of my self." I stated proudly taking a step to the right moving away from him. Just then I saw a ball coming right for my face. I knew that my body was not going to react fast enough to dodge or catch it. I froze bracing my self for the impact only to realize it never came. I opened my eyes and the ball was two inches away from my face in Edwards' hand.

"Keep it below the neck and Tyler you are out!" The coach yelled and our team cheered.

"You where saying?" He grinned. I shook of the shock and quickly went to stand behind him again. "Who should I tag out?" He asked looking over his shoulder looking mischievous.

"Mike." I said without blinking.

"Very good choice." He agreed nodding his head and turned to face Mike. I stepped to the side to see what was about to go down but not enough to be in harms way. Mike looked up and saw Edward staring right back holding a winded ball. He threw the ball and it moved so fast I could hardly see it. Mike jumped up trying to avoid getting hit only for the ball to follow him up and hit him in the calf. The force threw him off balance and he almost landed on his face had he not put his hands out in time.

"Hmm maybe I should have aimed up more." Edward mused.

"Mike you are out!" The coach yelled. Mike stood up grumbling giving Edward some nasty looks on the way out.

"He's going to kill me after this." I groaned softly imagining the crap he was going to give me for hiding behind "Cullen" Edward chuckled under his breath.

"I could avenge your death if you would like." He smiled innocently looking at me from under his lashes. Another ball came flying at us and should have hit Edward on the shoulder but once again he was faster than that. He chucked the ball hitting Lauren on the thigh. She rubbed the spot where the ball made contact and slowly made her way to where Mike was standing giving me a look between confused and angry. It went on like this for a while until the coach decided it was impossible to get Edward or me out and let the class out early. I changed quickly into my jeans and boots knowing Edward was waiting for me outside.

"So you and Cullen?" Lauren sneered looking disgusted. I looked down silently putting my gym clothes back in the locker. What was I supposed to say? I let down my hair and walked out into the gym running my fingers though the tangles, smoothing it down. Looking down still trying to fix my hair, I walked towards the door to leave but suddenly I felt a hand go around my waist and roughly yank me out of the way. His familiar scent filled my brain making it even harder to think.

"What?" I blinked a couple of time looking up, trying to process what just had happened. The was a door divider to my left right where I had been walking towards a couple of seconds ago. Ah.

"Gym is over, you don't have to protect me anymore." I said, the rudeness in my voice shocking me a little.

"Would you have liked to hit the post?" He asked letting go of me and taking two step back.

"No." I sighed "Thank-you."

"Bella! What the heck?" Mike yelled walking out of the locker room with his hand held up wide.

"Watch yourself, Mike." Edward growled darkly taking a step between Mike and me.

"Watch yourself. Cullen." he grumbled trying to shove past Edward who did not budge an inch. He pushed him back hard enough for him to stumble back a couple of feet. Mike straightened up quickly realizing he was no match for Edward.

"You are embarrassing me all the time Arizona." He grumbled and made his way towards the door.

"No, you do that yourself." Edward said under his breath. It looked like Mike had heard it but decided to not push it forward and walked away. Edward turned to face me running his fingers though his bronze tousled hair, "Sorry about that. Guess targeting Newton was not the best idea although I enjoyed it." he smiled leading me out the door towards my truck.

"He will get over it." I simple shrugged my shoulders, half believing what I said. "I'll see you Monday?" I asked turning to look at Edward as we arrived at my truck.

"I have a paper due don't I?" He smiled, dazzling me momentarily.

"I guess so." I said fumbling to get into my truck. I stuck the keys in the ignition and my truck roared to life.

"See you Monday." He leaned in slightly through the window just enough to make it hard to even think and then he was gone.


End file.
